You could fix right?
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: "You could fix right?" she asked when she looked at me. I nodded. "Well, could you fix a broken heart?" she asked. I hesitated to answer, but shook my head no.


**Hey there again. I know, I know, I should be continuing my other stories, but I don't have ****any ideas, I have one on 'A glitch through time' though. But don't worry, I still have two days in my weekend. It's still Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters used in the story.**

* * *

><p>Ferb's POV<p>

There she was in the corner, sobbing. She was then alone. I walked closer to her to know what her problem is, but, will she pay any heed to me?

"Um, hi." I said. She looked up to me then continued crying.

"Go away." She replied. I was, of course, hurt by those words, but accepted then knowing that she's miserable, yet angry.

"What's your problem?" I asked

"I said go away!" she replied

"But, I can help." I said

"Oh yeah? Well, you could fix right?" she asked when she looked at me.

I nodded.

"Well, could you fix a broken heart?" she asked

I hesitated to answer, but shook my head no.

"Well, goodbye." She said

I then walked away. But my conscience kept yelling at me for leaving the poor girl. I then walked back when my heart won me back.

"What do you want?" she asked

"I just… want to help." I replied

"You can't! You can't do anything about it!" she replied, "Now scram. I know that a person like you have better things to do."

"But I-." I said then thought that she won't notice me, "I'll just… go."

"Good," she said.

I walked away from her. I looked back at her and thought.

_I'm sorry because I can't help you._

3 weeks later, I saw her again and she finally talked to me.

"Oh hi, I'm sorry about a few weeks ago. I was just too hurt that I… talked first before… thinking." She said

"No, it's ok. I forgave you already." I replied

"You do?" she asked

"So, what was the reason why you were crying?" I asked

"Well, he broke up with me." she replied

"Who broke up with you?" I asked

"Johnny broke up with me. He said I wasn't worth his love." She replied

"No, it's the other way around. He didn't deserve your love." I said

"Aww… thanks Ferb. You could really impress a girl." She said, "Well, I gotta go now, bye."

"Bye Vanessa." I said.

I went home happily because she just talked to me.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Phineas asked

"Nothing," I replied

"Well, why can't you stop smiling… and glaring at everything, you look creepy." He replied

"Hey!" I said

"What?" he asked

"Oblivious and forgetful." I mumbled

"I'm sorry what?" he asked

"And don't forget deaf." I added then chuckled

"Who are you talking to?" he asked

"No one in particular." I replied

"Oh well. Oh and Ferb, Vanessa stopped by a few minutes ago, and wanted to tell you that she wants to apologize." He said

"Yeah I know, I talked to her." I replied

"Well, ok. What did you exactly talk about?" he asked

"About her love life," I replied

"Oh, you and her, huh?" he asked

"No, well, not yet." I replied

"YET! You used the word YET!" he shouted childishly

"Yes, I used the word 'yet'." I replied then went upstairs

"Wait, I'm not done talking yet." He said as he ran upstairs

"I know, Phin. That's why I'm going upstairs, going to our room, sit down at my bed, use the computer and listen to you rant for 2 hours." I replied.

There was silence for a minute before he started talking again.

"Well, okay. I'll just grab a soda and you get everything for you ready." He replied.

After listening to Phineas' 2-hour rant, I fell asleep while he used the computer.

"I don't know Ferb, I think Vanessa's too old for you. I mean, 6 years, isn't that kind of weird?" he asked

"Well, it isn't if we're talking about love." I replied

"Well, okay."

* * *

><p>Vanessa's POV<p>

"I mean seriously dad, why will you even do that to him?" I asked my dad as he finished his be-gone-Johnny-inator.

"Honey, I told him at the start of your relationship, if he hurts you, either physical or emotional, I will take revenge." Dad replied

"Yeah, I know that dad, but I've moved on and forgave him. And I think I'm ready to replace him." I replied

"Are you sure sweetie? Are you really ready to give him up and replace him?" he asked

"Yes dad, I'm completely sure about that." I replied

"Okay, well, what's the name of this guy then?" he asked

"Ferb, Ferb Fletcher." I replied

"Hmm… Ferb Fletcher? Have I met him before?" he asked

"Maybe not, but he and his brother is the one who rescued me when I fell at the Tokyo tower way back our summer vacation years ago." I replied

"Hmm… I think I have an idea, but I don't know him." He said

"Okay dad, whatever you say." I replied

"Well, before he starts serenading you, I want to meet him." He said

"Well, ok. I'll arrange a meeting for us." I replied then dialed Ferb. He answered it.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hi Ferb," I said

"Oh hi Vanessa," he replied

"Well, um, my dad wants to meet you and um, he wants to know you." I said, "Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely free tonight." He replied

"Great, see you then." I said

"Wait, where will we meet?" he asked

"I'll just pick you up." I replied

"Ok, bye." He said

"Bye Ferb," I replied

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Night came in easily and Vanessa picked up Ferb and they went to the restaurant to meet Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz was kind of not pleased when he saw Ferb at the restaurant.

"Him?" Heinz asked

"Oh hi, um, Mr. Doofenshmirtz," Ferb greeted

"Are you serious honey?" Heinz asked again

"Yes dad, I'm surely serious." Vanessa replied

"But he's a lot younger." Heinz said

"Yes dad, I know that. But he kinda gives my heart a spark when I see him." Vanessa whispered

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah," she replied

"Is there something I should know about?" Ferb asked

"Oh nothing," Vanessa said

"Seriously honey, you like this guy?" Heinz asked which made Ferb and Vanessa blush

"Dad!" she said

"What?" Heinz asked

"It's ok Vanessa, well, I kinda like you too." Ferb said

"What?" Vanessa asked

"I like you too." He repeated

"Well, if you want to be my daughter's boyfriend you must know my qualifications." Heinz started

"What? Dad, you're repeating that again for the 5th time?" Vanessa asked

"Um, Mr. Doofenshmirtz, whatever your qualifications are, I must say that I will respect them all just to get your daughter's hands." Ferb said

"Hmm… well, you passed, congratulations boy." Heinz said

"What?' Vanessa asked

"That's what I've been waiting for; a boy who will not let me say my qualifications and stand up on me just to get my baby's hands. Take care of her." Heinz replied

"Thanks sir, I'll do my best to love and protect your daughter." Ferb said

"Well, we all need to go home now, it's late." Heinz said

"Thanks dad," Vanessa said

"You're welcome." He replied then walked to the car

"Well, Ferb, you could fix right?" Vanessa asked then Ferb nodded

"Could you fix a broken heart?" she asked then he hesitantly nodded. After that, they leaned in and their lips met for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, do you like it? It was my first Fernessa story.<strong>

**R&R**


End file.
